An Unconventional Fairytale
by sarsaylor
Summary: Tragedy forces Iylah on to a path not of her choosing, but one that will lead to her destiny but first she must learn to follow her heart which will lead down the path to be the dragonborn of legend. Covers the main missions, civil war, and companions though not necessarily in cannon.
1. Chapter 1: The Road to Helgen

Disclaimer: I do not own Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, any of the characters or stories. They belong to Bethesda Studios.

Authors Note: This story doesn't follow strict cannon and it will deal with dark topics such as rape. If you're not comfortable reading it please don't continue.

Chapter 1: The Road to Helgen is Paved with Good Intentions

Iylah's head throbbed as she slowly started to come back to herself, as she did the events of how she came to be in the prisoner cart with the Stormcloak rebels came with it. Before the events of the last few days, the war and all of its politics had never effected her. She was young, too young to remember a time before the Aldmeri Dominion had changed the live if the people of Skyrim. She was barely nineteen and the Thalmor's tight reign was all she knew. But all the same, those raids on Talos' temples took place in other parts of the world. Iylah and her family's farm was safe and protected from the civil war and the Thalmor raids. Sure some of the boys and girls she'd grown up with had gone off to fight for the Stormcloaks or the Imperials. Even her older brother Ragnar planned to join the Imperial army once the harvest was done. Still it seemed that none of that had been real to her. Not until the war had been brought to the farm.

-flashback-

That day started like any other had, Iylah's father and brother woke up before dawn and went out to start the harvest. That year was a blessing. Their crops had thrived as had their live stock. The Ashburn farm had always been a wealthy farm this year they would double their earnings. It would be enough that Iylah's father would be able to hire more men and her brother would be able to appease his Nord blood and go to battle. What was more, Ilah was of age to find a husband.

Climbing from the bed, Iylah smoothed the furs on her bed knowing her mother would send her back up if they weren't made up. She slipped her nightgown over her head and folded it neatly at the foot. She dressed in a fresh chemise and put on her rough spun bark blue dressed that was girdled and clinched at the waist. He long hair was always a tangle of waves and fell around her shoulders to the middle of her back. She pulled the sides away from her face in a series of braids that she weaved together at the back of her head. After she slipped her feet into her warm kid skinned shoes she went to the window to watch the sunrise.

"Iylah...lass do you plan to join us before the noon meal?" She heard the disembodied voice of her mother call up the stairs.

"Coming mama." She called going out of her bed room and leaving her dagger behind.

Iylah's mother was standing at a table the front of her apron white with flour as she kneed a ball of dough for the days bread her little sister Arie beside of her helping. "Here I thought you'd sleep the day away. Arie doesn't give me half the trouble that you do, and her nine years younger than you."

Iylah smiled and tied her apron around her narrow waist, "Of course she doesn't but I can see the mischief hiding in those pretty brown eyes. She hasn't had a chance to discover mischief is all. Isn't that right Arie?"

"I know mischief." Arie laughed. "Last week when we went to market I pushed Jesper into the creek."

Iylah laughed as she thought of the merchant's boy coming back from a walk with her sister soaked head to toe. "I was wondering what happened to the lad."

"Don't encourage her." Their mother scolded. "At this rate she'll scare all the boys away and never marry. She'll be like you, Ilyah."

"I could have been married twice over if father would allow me to adorn the Amulet of Mara." Iylah said.

"Besides, Ilyah is too pretty for the country boys around here. She's going to marry someone handsome and noble like Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. " Arie said.

Both Ilyah and her mother tried to keep their smiles to themselves. Arie was at the age where the boys she knew were annoying but men especially the ones that were famous and could be perceived as romantic. "I'm sure that he would love that his brother-in-law supported the Empire." Iylah said. "Besides I hear he's terribly arrogant he wouldn't see a farmer's daughter as his equal."

"And he would take Iylah away from us." Their mother supplied.

"That doesn't matter in the stories." Arie protested.

"Those are just stories." Iylah said kissing the top of her sisters head. "They are not real."

"They could be, and Ulfric is going to marry Iylah." The little girl protested.

"Well that's all right and good but right now we need the Lady Iylah to go out and collect eggs and tend the cows." Their mother said looping a basket over Iylah's arm. "Now mind that you don't get your head stick in the clouds and get distracted."

Iylah smiled at her mother, "I'll try my best." She said before going out the door into the yard.

Iylah loved the outdoors she loved the way the warm sun felt shinning on her face. She looked up at the blue sky before going to the chicken yard. They were much easier to deal with then the cows who hadn't been milked since the day before. She knelt down and carefully pulled the eggs from the nests. Once she was done she wiped her hands on her apron and stood up. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the Imperial solider standing there watching her. "C-can I help you?" She asked her voice trembling a little.

A small grin formed on his lips his eyes trailing seductively over her body. "Well aren't you a pretty thing?" He said. "Is your husband home?"

"I'm not-this is my father's home." She said.

The solider took a step towards her and she took one back. She didn't like what she saw in his eyes. There was something sinister below the surface. She had been to Riften enough to know the evil that men do. "He working the fields?" He asked.

Iylah nodded clutching the folds of her dress where her dagger should have hung. Not finding it she looked towards the house wondering if she could make it before he caught her. "They'll be back any moment." She said hoping to scare him away.

"Now girly, why do you have to go and be like that? You and I we could have a good time." He said.

"I-I don't think so." She took a step backwards and her body came into contact with the side of the chicken coop.

"Pretty thing like you, I bet you're unspoiled." He ignored her protests and came closer and pinned her to the building causing her to drop her basket of eggs. She could hear them bust under the weight of his boots. "You smell real nice too. Those camp followers don't take care of themselves they smell like a band of Falmer. You though...you smell like lavender and mountain flowers." He buried his face in her hair and breathed in. His hands roamed her rough spun dress.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to fight him off. She couldn't help but think about her iron dagger that lay on he dresser. With threats like bandits and wild animals, giants and trolls she knew better than to leave it behind. Just as she tried to scream for help his mouth brutally clamped down on her own and his rough hands found her breasts squeezing them bruisingly. She did the only thing that she could think to do, she but down as hard as she could on his mouth the taste of his blood almost caused her to vomit.

"You bitch!" He growled and back handed her with his armor increased hand tearing into her delicate skin. Iylah fell to the ground from the force of his blow. She struggled to get away but he was on her. He ripped spend the front of her dress and he chemise down to her waist. After bearing her breasts pinned her hands above her head with one hand and fought to jerk her skirt up with the other. "You'll pay for that." He spat at her.

"Please dont...no!" She screamed writhing under him trying to get away.

"I think I do as I please!" He sneered jamming two fingers into her tight core. Iylah gasped and jerked from the burning pain. An evil grin passed his lips as something hot and sticky coated his fingers. "A virgin...but not for much longer." He assured her as he pulled back and fought to free himself of his armour.

Iylah took this opportunity, she felt above her head and hoped to find something to use as a weapon. Her and wrapped around a rock and she grabbed it and while his head was turned she slammed it as hard as she could into his temple stunning him. She shoved his body off of her and knew that she should run. Still leaning over him she slammed the rock against his skull again and again. When she finally made herself stop her arm ached and there was no doubt in her mind that he was dead.

Her legs were shaking as she pushed herself from the ground and turned around to go back to the house. She was surprised to see the army of Imperial soldiers that were there. With everything that was happening she hasn't heard them arrive. "Help please." She sobbed the rock falling from her blood coated hand and she clutched the front of her dress closed.

The commander nodded to two of his means he urged his horse forward. The men fell into step on their horses at his flanks. He didn't say any anything as he took everything in. His eyes lingered on the dead solider and then he looked at Iylah. "My man is dead." He said.

She swallowed hard. "He-he is." She stammered.

"At your hand." He said.

"Sir, I think it's clear what happened here." One of the soliders said.

"What is your name girl?" He barked ignoring the other man.

"Iylah...Iylah Ashborn." She managed to say.

The man looked deep in thought. "Ashborn...Ashborn."he looked back to the other man. "Didn't we get intelligence about the Ashborn's Stormcloak allegencies?"

The man nodded. "I believe so."

Iylah gasped, "that's a lie my brother is to join the Imperial Legion!"

The commander held his hand up silencing her. "Yet my man is dead at your own hand."

"He tried to violate me!" She yelled.

"Take her into custody." He said.

"Sir?" The first man protested.

"Take her into custody. She's to go to General Tulius with the rest of the criminals. Hunt the rest of the family down kill them Raidrbe house and outbuildings for anything we might use. When your done burn it down."

Iylah felt her knees give way, "No...no" she screamed.

Before she could fight back two arms wrapped around her. "Its best if you go quiet lass." Said the solider who had been against her arrest said into her ear. It wasn't his words that caused her to stop fighting. It was when her mother and baby sister were dragging from the house and put to the sword. Arie had died screaming for Iylah to save her.

-end flashback-

What happens after that was a blur, some how Iylah had been changed from her ripped clothes into beggars rags and she'd been riding in a catatonic state for who knows how long. What had happened seemed like it took place years ago not days.

"We were wondering if you would come around." One of the prisoners said.

She looked up to see a handsome Nord man. His face had a days worth of growth and his blond hair hung to his shoulders. He had the proud build of a warrior and the Stormcloak armor to prove it. "Where are we?" She asked her voice like gravel from lack of use.

"The Road to Helgen."He said, "I once loved a girl from Helgen. Anyway I'm Ralof."

She nodded her head, "Iylah."

"Some were saying you killed Ivar the Bloody." He said.

"I-was that his name?" She asked.

Ralof nodded, "those of us who dealt person with him thank you."

Iylah nodded, she didn't want to think about that day. She didn't want t to think about Ivar and how he earned his title. If she did she would cry and it would do her no good appear weak, not right now. Not ever again. "What...why are you here?" She asked needing to think about anything than what may happen in Helgen.

"Fighting to free Skyrim from Imperial tyranny." Ralof said then nodded to a man who wasn't just bound but also gagged. "That's Ulfric Stormcloak, true High-King of Skyrim."

Iylah was taken aback as she looked at the man sitting beside of her. She had known by the fine apparel he wore that he'd been someone of importance. She never would have guessed it was the Jarl of Eastmarch. Well, Arie was right he was handsome. She would have been pleased to know that. Much like the man in front of her he had an impressive build like he was meant for armor not finary. Even now that them Empire had seemingly defeated him, he had an air of pride they hadn't broken this man. They didn't hold that power. "Truly?" She asked looking back to Ralof in surprise.

He nodded, "Aye they gagged him thinking to keep him from using the Voice against them."

Iylah had heard that was how he'd killed the former High-King but so many stories were so inflated by the time they learned about them, it was hard to cipher fact from fiction.

A man on the other side of Ralof cleared his throat, "we're not all war criminals." A weasel of a man said.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing horse thief." Ralof said. "I think I'd rather loose my head for a just cause than been tortured and disfigured over a horse."

Iylah was sure that neither sounded great but kept her opinion to herself. She leaned back and listened to the men bicker and closed her eyes. They would be in Helgen before long and she would learn what her fate could be.

,,,,,,  
Authors Note: hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember love equals continuation of the story. It won't follow strict cannon and while I have some ideas in my head I'm still not exactly sure where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2: Helgen's Inferno

Chapter 2: Helgen's Inferno

In the middle of the town's square, the wagons came to a halt. Two Imperial soldiers were waiting for them as well as General Tullius not that this was a surprise of course he would be there to see the fallen Ulfric Stormcloak's demise. At the guards orders they climbed off of the wagon as best they could with bound hands. One by one the captain called their names. It wasn't a secret what they were in Helgen for, execution with no trial. The Empire didn't care what their crimes were they were all considered criminals. In a moment of panic the horse thief called out that they weren't rebels and ran. He didn't make it far before the Imperial archers shot him down. "Anyone else feel like running?" She called to the other prisoners. When nobody ran, she looked back at her list. "What's your name prisoner?" She asked Iylah.

She cleared her throat hoping that it wouldn't crack and give her fear away. "Iylah Ashburn."

The kind faced solider who stood beside her frowned, "Captain, she's not on the list."

"It doesn't matter she goes to the block with the rest." The captain said.

It was clear to Iylah that the solider didn't care who she was. They were all criminals of some sort they all deserved death. "I'm sorry kinsman." He said.

Iylah nodded her head and stepped forward and took a place beside of Ralof. She kept her head held high, a personal symbol of defiance. These might be her last moments here, alive she wanted to be brave. She wouldn't let those dampened Imperials break her . In the distance they heard a loud call but nobody paid it any mind. General Tullius step forward towards Ulfric who was still gagged. Iylah could tell that the lean Imperial General enjoyed seeing him this way. "Ulfric Stormcloak, there are many here in Helgen who would call you a hero. A hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to kill their king and usurp his throne." He said then raised his voice. "You started this war and flung Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace ."

Iylah watched the Jarl's face he had a look of pure loathing. It was clear that he had plenty to say about the Empire's idea of what peace was. They stared each other down for several seconds before Tullius looked away. "Carry on." He said before going towards the armory.

The captain looked to the priestess and told her to preform the last rights. Unable to endure the weight any longer one of the Stormcloak soldiers stepped forward. "Lets get on with it." He said the tone of his voice was one of annoyance. He threw another jab at the Imperials letting them know that he was going to Soviengaurd with no regrets. Then he laid his neck on the block and the headsman cleaved it from his body.

"As brave in death as he was in life." She heard Ralof say.

"Next." The captain said looking at her list. "The Nord in the rags."

Iylah couldn't explain the feeling of insult that the captain didn't call her by name. Hadn't she just taken it down a moment before. She would go to her death in obscurity. She took her time walking to the block taking several deep breaths to clear her head and starve off the tears she could feel burning in her eyes. She would do her Nord ancestors proud. Still she was terrified, she had to repeat to herself over and over, 'right foot in front of the left foot and propel yourself forward. Now left in front of right.' Slowly but surely she made her way to the block. She thought about her last conversation with her sister Arie. How she swore that Iylah would marry Ulfric Stormcloak. The fact that she was dying with him would have to do. She knelt down at the at the block. She down and looked at the block it was stained red sticky with the blood of its victims. She could see the impatience on the man's face. She dramatically laid her head on the block and braces herself for the blow. Before the headsman could claim her head to there was a shattering roar. In the distance she saw a black beast fly across the sky and land on the tower over them. It roared again and breathed fire. Iylah pushed herself to her feet but stumbled and became stunned when it Shouted...something. With that Helgen erupted into a panic.

Once she regained her footing and ran. The soldiers who were there to put them to death were too distracted by the Dragon to even think about escaping prisoners. "In here, lass." She heard Ralof's voice.

Iylah narrowly missed a stream of fire and practically slid into the tower door. "Today is not the time for vengeance, there will be time enough for that later. We must get out of here and regroup." She heard Ulfric Stormcloak who was no longer bound or gagged say.

"How did you get the Dragon to attack?" One of the soldiers asked in awe.

Ulfric shook his head. "It wasn't me though I wish in truth that I could claim it. However we will use it to our advantage. We take the stairs to the top of the tower and jump into the cottage beside of it. From there we find the weapons keep and fight our way out." He walked over to Iylah and cut her hands free. "Do you think you can do that, girl?" He asked her.

Iylah nodded her head and rubbed her wrists that were raw from the ropes. "Aye, I don't fancy dying today."

Ulfric nodded his head. "Good girl." He said clapping his hand to her shoulder in a show of comfort and compassion.

Iylah ignored the feeling of warmth that swept through her. Now was not the time for emotions, not when a Dragon was raining down fire, death, and brimstone. "Lets go was all she said before running up the stone circular stairway. Unexpectedly the tower was ripped open and the large snapping jaws of the black beast came through at her. She screamed and fell to the ground thinking for sure that she was done for.

Ulfric who'd taken the stairs just behind her, cut into the dragons jaw with the Imperial sword he'd picked up. The Dragon let out an ear splitting scream before taking flight again. "Quickly before it comes back." He said holding his hand out to her.

Iylah was a little hesitant as she slid her hand into his. He pulled her to her feet and helped her over the crumbling debris the Dragon had left in its wake. "You'll have to jump." He said indicating the burning house below.

More than anything she wanted to protest that they would be killed but she also knew that staying in the tower was an even more certain death. If the Dragon didn't get them, the Imperials surely would. So Iylah jumped and was followed closely by Ulfric and Ralof. "We make our escape now. Most of these old keeps have tunnel works under them in case of siege warfare. We'll find them." He said.

"The keep will be filled with Imperial soldiers." Iylah protested.

Ralof shook his head. "They would have been sent to deal with the Dragon and protect the people. The ones left inside will be easily picked off."

Ulfric nodded, "Can you use a blade girl?"

"Iylah, my name is Iylah!" She snapped unable to bare being called 'girl' any longer. pp

Ralof had to stifle a grin and Ulfric's lip twitched in amusement. It had been too long since anyone lost their temper with him especially a wee girl of lower birth. "Iylah," he said her name rolling smoothly off of his tongue. "Have you used a blade before?"

She nodded, "My father and brother made sure I was able to handle myself with a dagger."

"That will do." Ulfric said. He could tell that Ralof was thinking what he was, where was her dagger when she needed it against Ivar the Bloody. Neither man asked the question though they didn't want to being up memories like that for her. "We'll need your help to get out of here alive."

They bided their time quietly and waited until the Dragon was attacking the other side of the town. While the soldiers were distracted they made a run for they keeps heavy wooden door. "Ralof and I will bar this, look around for some gear...armor if you can manage it."

Iylah nodded and started to search the chests. She almost vomited when she found the Imperial armor and the idea of putting it on her body was repulsive. She knew that the beggars rags she wore would offer no protection. So she changed into the brown and crimson armor. She did however opt to leave behind the helmet. Like the armor it was too big for her and fell over her eyes.

Ulfric could see the look of revulsion when she donned the armor, he wished that he didn't have to put her through it. "Once we're away from here we'll find you something more suiting." He promised her.

Ralof grinned, "She'd wear Stormcloak blue well."

Ulfric nodded but didn't say anything. He wouldn't push his agenda with this girl. Something deep inside of him revolted at the idea of her being in armor at all. "We should be off." He said handing Iylah a sword.

The men had been right, when the Dragon attacked, most of the men went out to hunt it down. It made accessing the dungeons and tunnels so much easier to gain. There had been a few minor scuffles burn it could have been worse. Still the deeper that they went into the bowels of the ancient castle the more problematic their fight for freedom became. They were almost out when they found their way into a frostbite spider's nest. Iylah thought for sure that she would end up one of its mummified victims. Ralof saved her but not before one of the spider's pincers sank deeply into her leg above her knee.

Once they made it out of the cave, Ulfric leaned Iylah against a large bolder. They needed to look at the bite that Iylah had sustained. He knelt down in front of her and gently pulled her boot off. He frowned when he saw the bite. He'd hoped that the boot would have taken most of the blow and that Ralof had killed the spider before it had a chance to deploy its venom. When he found part of the beasts pincer embedded in her leg he knew that wasn't the case. He looked up at her and sighed, she was going to need help and fast.

Iylah watched Ulfric's face as he examined the wound. She knew that he was seeing what she was already feeling. The frostbite venom was staring to course it's way into her blood stream. She took a deep breath and looked down at him. She knew what was going to come next and it wouldn't be pleasant. "Just do it." She said.

Ulfric nodded, "I'm so sorry." He said before jerking the pincer from the wound. She didn't scream but he could tell that she wanted to. He worked as quick as he could cleaning the wound out with a healing potion they had found. He knew that it wouldn't be enough to cleanse her of the poison but it would help slow it some. Once he was done ha gave her a bottle of wine to help with the pain.

"The spider poisoned me." Iylah said taking a long drink of the sweet wine.

"I know, I'm doing what I can but it's not much." He said "We'll get you some help, I swear it."

Iylah nodded but didn't say anything. She didn't want to point out that they were in Imperial territory or that once the venom reached her heart that there was nothing they could do.

"Don't think that." He said with a grown. He wasn't sure what it was about the girl but she tugged at him. She had since the day they witnessed the atrocities at her family's farm.

"Think what?" She asked.

Ulfric stood up and raked his hand through his dirty blond hair and looked down at her. "What you're thinking. We will get you help."

With that he walked over to where Ralof had been keeping watch. "How does the lass fair?" He asked.

Ulfric shook his head, "With her injuries she'll not make it to Windhelm. She has some that Ivar inflicted on her before. The frostbite spider is what's doing her in. She had one of its pincers embedded in her leg. It's venom is in her blood. She needs a healer badly and a few days to lay low."

Ralof nodded, "My sister and her husband live in Riverwood. It's an hour or so hike from here. My sister has some healing skill."

Ulfric nodded taking the knowledge in, "And your Riverwood people are they loyal?" He asked. The last thing he wanted was to bring harm to innocent people.

"They're under the rule of Whiterun and Balgruuf has yet to declare one way or another." Ralof said. "Besides they are salt of the earth people. They wouldn't recognise you if they were to see you."

Ulfric knew all about the Jarl of Whiterun and his refusal totaled a side in the war. He also knew that Balgruuf would see his visit to Whiterun Hold as blatant disrespect and would force his hand in the opposite direction. "It must not get out that I'm there."

Ralof nodded, "As you wish, My Jarl."

Ulfric held his hand his hand out. "I think after all of that we've been through puts us on equal footing."

Ralof shook his hand, "it's an honor."

"It should be dark fall when we reach the village." Ulfric said.

"We'll easily be able to slip in unnoticed." Ralof said.

Ulfric looked back at the girl, what happened to Iylah it was proof of the Empire's collapse into ruin. He knew many of the people of Skyrim believed him to be a spoiled power mad Jarl. They often forgot that he had fought along side of the Empire against those who opposed them. He'd spent time in a Thalmor dungeon and knew what those elves were capable of. The Empire he proudly severed then didn't murder innocent people because a girl dared to defend herself against the unwanted advances of a man hell bent on violating her. "Once you're at your sisters home I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything." Ralof said.

"The Ashburn farm, hire a priest of Talos go back and make sure her family's properly put to rest." He looked back at the girl. "And I'd the accursed Imperial army left anything of value make sure she receives it." It wasn't much but right now it was the least he could do for her.

Ralof nodded, "it will be done."

"The hike down with her will be slow. Go ahead of us so they know to expect us."

Iylah watched the two men talking, she knew that much of the conversation was about her and her condition. Sitting still made it easier to feel the poison as it seeped into her body. It burned her and in the wake of the fire it left a course of ice in its wake. She was burning up with fever from it and freezing at the same time. It made her understand why the dreaded beasts were hated and why their venom coveted.

Ulfric came over to her and checked the badge on her leg. "Had a good rest?" He asked helping her back into her boot.

"Aye." She said with pain in her voice.

"It's time we started to move again. Ralof has family in Riverwood. It's about an hour from here. He's gone a head to tell them of our arrival." He explained. "His sister has some experience as a healer."

Iylah nodded and pushed herself from the rock. When her full weight went on her legs she cried in pain and stumbled forward. "Go on with out me, the poison has me." She said with tears burning her golden brown eyes.

"Like hell." He said wrapping his arms around her small waist. "Lean on me, Iylah."

Iylah's hand fisted in the back of his tunic and she gave him her with weight leaning against him. Every step they made took its tole on her body and made her ache even more. The poison inside of her was causing her fever to rise and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying in pain. It was Ulfric chanting in her ear over and over that it wasn't much further that kept her moving.

Even though the village was only an hour's hike down the mountain from Helgen it seemed years away. Iylah could feel the poison moving upward seep into her chest. The pain of it was more than she could bare. Just outside of the village her knees went out from under her. With out a pause in his step Ulfric swept her into his arms carrying her the rest of the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe Haven

Chapter 3: Safe Haven

Ulfric was grateful when he saw Ralof standing on the porch of his sister's cottage. It wasn't that Iylah was heavy, even with the heavy Imperial armor she weighed nothing. However the last thing he wanted to do was draw too much attention. The shoulder opened the door to the house with out a word. Once they were inside away from listening ears he said. "Gerdur has readied a bed downstairs."

"We need to be quick, I forced all the healing potions we'd gathered into her but it's not enough. She needs an antidote." Ulfric followed the solider down stairs to the cellar where a roaring fire and beds had been prepared for them.

Ulfric laid the girl down on the bed closest to the fire and without a second thought pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hold on just a bit longer." He whispered to her and started to undo her boots when Gerdur came down the stairs carrying a basket of potion bottles.

"Why don't you let me tend her." She said gently.

Ulfric nodded and moved out of the way, he ran his hand over his beard. "Just save her."

Gerdur nodded, "I'll do my best." She assured him then looked to her brother. "Take the Jarl upstairs and get him some dinner. Hod and Frodnar should have finished up at the mill."

Ulfric didn't want to leave Iylah, he didn't understand this attachment he had for the girl he barely knew. She made him...anxious. It was a feeling that no other woman had made him feel. He'd had the most beautiful of Skyrim's women had been flaunted in his bed chamber for his own personal gratification. It was all with the hopes that he would take a fancy to one and marry her. With all of those women he'd forgotten them before the smell of their perfume left his sheets. He was restless and had been for a long time. It was last time that he took a wife and made little hiers. It had been suggested to him by some of his advisors that he took Elsif the Fair to wife. The idea was that it would bring peace between Skyrim and the Empire. The idea repulsed him. Elsif was beautiful enough that wasn't the problem. The fact that she allowed the Empire to use her as a puppet instead of claiming the power that was hers by right. Then there was the fact that in her eyes Ulfric murdered her husband, the boy king Torryg. Maybe it was a old Nord notion of the warrior/poet but he wanted a wife who liked him if not loved him.

When Ulfric and Ralof came upstairs they were greeted by Hod, Gerdur's husband. He explained that his son would be a long later. He and some friends were at the river fishing. "You both look as though you could use some fresh clothes and cold mead." He said.

"Some food wouldn't be too bad either." Ralof said.

Ulfric nodded in agreement. "Anything you can provide will be repaid three fold."

Hod held his hand up, "No, this is an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

Ulfric felt humbled, "During our stay I'm only Ulfric the Wood Cutter."

He nodded, "As you say."

Ulfric was grateful for the basin of soapy warm water and to be out of the grimy clothes he'd been captured in. He was even grateful for the rough spun tunic and the soft deer hide pants that Ralof had provided him with. While war wasn't clean work and he preferred to be down in the battle front with his men, he was sure that he'd never been so dirty in his life. Once he was done he went back into the living area of the cottage and joined Ralof and Hod at the table. He frowned when he realised that Gerdur had yet to come back upstairs. Politeness and his empty stomach were all that held him upstairs.

"You look like you've had quite the adventure." Hod said. "Word came through a few days ago that you'd been captured and that the war was over."

Ulfric grinned as he took a wooden bowl from Ralof filled with beef stew and a piece of thick crusty bread. "Just like an Imperial." He picked up a spoon. "Tullius got a little too excited and celebrated prematurely. In truth it had been a close call but as you can see were heart and whole."

Ralof went into a retelling of how they had been captured near Dark-Water Crossing, "Thinking back on it, it was like they knew that we were there. They caught many of us, Ulfric surrendered or it would have been much worse. The casualties would have been catastrophic, the surrender allowed most of our men to get to safety."

Ulfric didn't say anything as he concentrated on his stew. He much preferred the popular consensus about him that he was an arrogant son of a bitch. It was easier to deal with.

"And the girl?" Hod asked, "she doesn't look to be a solider."

"She's not." Ulfric frowned. "She's a victim of the Empire's corruption." He went on to explain what has happened at the Ashburn farm.

Anger burned in Hod's eyes when Ulfric finished, "And Tullius was just going to execute her."

"Until the dragon came." Ralof said.

"So the dragon was real." Hod said, "Hilde swore to Sven she saw one, but the bard would hear none of it. Little shit that he is swore the elder woman was seeing things."

"It was real, a big black beast it was terrible and magnificent at the same time." Ulfric said.

"I always believed they were just legends." Hold said.

Ulfric stroked his beard. "Legends don't burn down villages."

Ralof grinned, "Aye they don't."

"And the girl...what will happen to the girl?"

Ulfric thought about Iylah she'd fought bravely as they escaped Helgen. "She'll have anything she wishes." With that he stood and took his empty bowl to the wash bucket.

Ralof watched the Jarl curiously. "She's fair." He said.

"Aye," Ulfric agreed before descending the stairs. "She is very fair."=

Gerdur had just finished bathing Iylah after she cleaned and treated her wounds when she heard Ulfric on the stairs. "Purging her body of the poison took its toll on her. It hadn't made it to her heart but it was close another half hour and she would have been gone. If she makes it through the night she'll live." The woman said as she weaved Iylah's now clean hair into a long braid that laid over her shoulder.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Gerdur nodded and took a deep breath. "There were some other wounds as well-"

Ulfric cut her off, "the work of an Imperial solider."

She nodded, "I treated them but I'm afraid that I wasn't able to heal the cut on her face. It became infected and will leave a scar."

Ulfric gently ran his fingertips along her cheek as he studied the three cuts that ran the left side of her jaw. "They steal nothing of her beauty." He said then looked over at Gerdur. "I'll look after her, go be with your family."

Gerdur started to protest she'd seen the bruises on the girl's breasts and thighs. What stopped her was the tender way Ulfric watched Iylah stopped her. "If there's any complications-"

"I won't hesitate to call you." He promised as he took the chair by the bed.

Gerdur walked to the stairs pausing to look at the man that was Skyrim's true High-King and the small waif of a girl who'd captured his heart. She wondered if he realized that she had or if he was too much of a stubborn Nord to see it. Pushing the thought from her mind she went upstairs to join her family.

Ulfric scooted the chair forward closer to the bed and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. He thought of Rolaf's words. Iylah truly was fair. Not in the same way that the noble women were fair. They were overly ornamental. She was a quiet beauty and compared to the pampered spoiled wenches in the capital she would have been plain. Her face was thin and pixie like and her nose and cheeks had a light sprinkling of freckles no doubt from working her family's farm. Her eyes were deep pools of golden brown and green. No some wasn't like the court women who paraded about thrusting their Amulets of Mara at him in hopes he would marry them.

Sighing he reached his hand out and took hers. It felt tiny and delicate in his much larger one. "You have to pull through this, Iylah." He said kissing her fingertips.

...

Iylah wasn't sure how long she'd been sleeping but when she woke her head thronged and she felt like all the blood in her body was filled with Arctic water. She snuggled down into the furs more but she couldn't seem to get warm. She looked around the room in the warm glow from the fire she was able to make out Ulfric's figure slumped in the chair by her bed. She reached her shaking hand out from under the blankets and laid it on his knee.

Ulfric came awake with a start. "Iylah?" He moved closer to her, "are you hungry or thirsty?"

She shook her head, "I'm...I can't...get warm."

Ulfric nodded his head as he gently smoothed her hair from her face. He frowned when he felt how hot her skin was. She might have been freezing but she was burning up with fever. "I'm going to get you taken care of." He promised as he stood. He pulled an extra fur over her and then mounted the stairs. With as late as it was he hated to disturb Gerdur but he didn't know what else to do.

Twenty minutes later Ulfric was standing at the foot of the bed while the woman poured medicine into Iylah. Once she was done she'd done she started to pull the furs off of Iylah causing her to whimper and curl into a ball for warmth.

"What are you doing? His voice boomed in th quiet room.

"To break a fever is tricky." She said. "No matter the amount of furs that cover her she won't find warmth. I've found more luck by taking the furs away."

Ulfric states at the small girl watching her shake and cry softly. "I can't allow this, it's cruel." He covered her with two of the furs. Once she was ticked in he slipped his boots off and started to unload his shirt.

Gerdur gasped, "My Jarl?"

"Thank you for all you've done for her." He said sincerely before pulling the tunic over his head and laid it neatly over the back of the chair.

"What are you-"

"Iylah is freezing I'm going to warm her the only way I can." He pulled the furs back and slid into the bed behind her.

Iylah stiffened when she felt his body against hers. Not for the first time since it happened was she reminded of Ivar the Bloody and his unwanted hands on her body.

Ulfric knew what had entered her mind and he felt like a blasted for it. He gently rolled her over and so that she faced him, "look at me Iylah." He said gently. Iylah looked up her fever making it hard to focus on his face a did the closeness in which they laid. "I would never touch you like that." He said in a low voice. "I don't believe in hurting women like that. I only want to help warm you."

Iylah looked up at him and gently touched his face "I trust you Ulfric."  
With that she laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes letting the warmth from his body seep into her own.


	4. Chapter 4: Something More

Chapter 4: Something More

The next morning found Iylah on the mend and a week under Gerdur's care she'd regained most of her strength. In that time it had became clear that there were things, things between Iylah and Ulfric thst needed to be addressed. From their wagon ride to Helgen and their flight to freedom a kinship had bonded Iylah, Ulfric, and Ralof together. The tender way that Ulfric had cared for Iylah on the hillside and their first nigh together in Riverwood had deepened that bond between Iylah and Ulfric and it had blossomed into something more.

Iylah walked out into the porch of Gerdur and Hod's house. Her Imperial armor that was two times her size had been replaced by a red tunic style dress and she had a grey wool shaw wrapped around her shoulders. Though the evening chill had yet to set in Iylah found since the spider had poisoned her she caught a chill much more easily. In the distance she could see Ulfric working along side of Hod and Ralof at the mill. It was something he'd insisted on doing in repayment for their hospitality. He hadn't wanted to inconvenience them and since Gerdur who normally managed the mill had been caring for Iylah it only seemed fair that he pick up the slack. None of the town's folk had found it odd for a stranger to be working the mill. Because of Riverwood's position on the man road it wasn't uncommon for people to drop in for a few days and work at the mill to make some coin before disappearing and never being hear of again. If anyone recognized him they didn't lead on. Ralof made the joke that it was because the only likeness these folks had seen was the wanted posters the Empire had drawn up and they could never get it right. Iylah was amused that nobody questioned Ulfric's story of his low birth. Even in the rough spun tunic and deer hide pants of a common worker there was still something about him that gave off an air of nobility.

Ulfric finished up the work he was doing and walked over to where Iylah was sitting on the cottage porch. The ordeal with the frostbite venom had taken a lot out of her and even with all of Gerdur's work she was only just starting to get her color back in her cheeks. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better." She assured him.

Ulfric nodded and looked about the village then said, "would you feel up to a walk by the river?"

Iylah nodded and slowly rose to her feet. "I am."

"You're warm enough?" He asked as he carefully pulled the shaw over her shoulder.

She gave him an amused smile. "My leg pains me less too." She assured him before he could ask.

Ulfric gave a small laugh. "Alright I see your point." He offered her his arm and helped her from the porch and lead her to the water. Hod had told him that it was the best place to talk when you didn't want to be over heard.

"I wasn't complaining." She looked up at him. "It's actually nice after everything to know that someone does care."

Ulfric nodded, "I do care, very much." He assured her.

"I know." She said. His caring for her had been sure in everything that he'd done for her in the past week.

He cleared his throat. "I have to leave tomorrow."

Iylah looked down at the ground hoping to mask the disappointment in her eyes. She had known this day would come. She hadn't filled herself into believing that they could stay in Riverwood and go on as they had this last week. Her sickness aside it had been a beautiful dream. He was an important man though and people counted on him. Since that first night when he'd held her tightly to keep her warm that she'd started to feel deeply for him. "I knew that you would have to go soon." She said.

Ulfric hated the sad tone of her voice, it pulled at his heart. It pulled at him the way that it had the first day he had saw her at her family's farm pleading for their lives. "Have you thought about what you'll do once you're fully recovered?"

"I know that I should but I haven't thought about it in so much detail. Sometimes I think that I'll go back to the farm and pick up the pieces and see if I can put them back together. Then I realize if i were to go back I'll never be able to be truly happy there. Even the good memories that i have of life there are tainted by the evils of the last day." She explained. "Sometimes I think about going to Whiterun. Gerdur told me there is always work available for people willing to do it. I could work a market stall or in one of the shops. Or even the farms need work, I know how to do those things."

Ulfric nodded taking in what she was telling him. He thought about everything that she'd been through in the last week. She might not have realized it but the venom weakened her it was possible th e damage was permanent. That's what Gerdur had told him a few nights before. Doing back breaking work on some farm would kill her within a year. "I may have another solution." He said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Come with me to Windhelm." He said.

"Ralof mentioned joining the Stormcloaks." She said.

Ulfric stopped and turned her to face him. "I don't mean as a soldier.

Iylah looked up him the closeness in which they stood wasn't lost on her. "Then-"

He cut her off and took her small hands into his much larger ones. "Come to Windhelm as my wife."

Iylah couldn't have been more stunned. "Your wife?" She asked. She thought back to her last conversation with Arie and how with out a drop of seer blood she'd said that Iylah would marry Ulfric Stormcloak.

"I know that this isn't how things are done in Skyrim. Nord traditions should be observed especially by me. I should wait until you choose to wear the Amulet of Mara. I didn't even ask if you love another." He said, he was completely aware that he was making a blunder of this.

"I don't-"

"You must know that I care deeply for you." He said.

"I do-"

He framed her face in his hands. "I would make you a good husband Iylah. You would never want for anything I swear it. Nobody would hurt you I wouldn't allow it."

Iylah laughed a little, "Ulfric you must let me speak."

He chuckled nervously, "alright."

"I will marry you, Ulfric Stormcloak." She looked up at him smiling.

Ulfric was sure that was the first genuine smile she had given since they had met. "Good." He leaned down and kissed her softly.


End file.
